


distractions

by foundCarcosa



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llovyn the Listener enlists his best friend to help rebuild the DB Sanctuary, but said best friend has more in mind. Just a bit of shenanigans and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

Llovyn Arendur came stumbling into the Cornerclub like a wraith, his rheumy eyes wide, his breath louder than the wind.

Ambarys, behind the counter, arched a black eyebrow as Drustan leapt to his feet, nearly knocking over his tankard in the process.  
"If someone’s after him, take it outside," he called after the Redguard, who scowled before rushing to his friend’s aid.

"They killed them," Llovyn whispered, his gravelly voice even more ragged in his winded state. "Penitus Oculatus… killed them all…"

 _Brotherhood business._ Drustan looked around surreptitiously before leading the swaying Dunmer to a less populated corner of the tavern.

"All of them, you say? Even, uh… even that one Redguard with the—"

"No, not him," Llovyn interrupted impatiently, shooting his friend an annoyed look.

"Sorry. Had to ask."

Drustan fetched him an ale and he told the story in between gulps, told of the nerve-wracking carriage ride from Solitude to Falkreath, told of the shouts and sword-clashing he heard before he even got to the Sanctuary door, told of Festus Krex made into a human dartboard, told of the fire, the awful fire, the smell of smoke and burning flesh that still itched at his nostrils, told of Astrid…

"They’re on their way to Dawnstar right now, Nazir and Babette are," he whispered, as the Redguard stared, rapt. "On Shadowmere. I told them to go on ahead. I had to… I had to tell you. I…"

Llovyn’s gaunt hand fluttered vaguely over his robe-clad chest, and he sagged against the wall like a rag doll. Drustan shook his head, disbelievingly.  
Aside from Drustan, the Brotherhood was all Llovyn had. He was supposed to save the known world from dragons, or some other such drivel, but as of late he’d been almost exclusively focused on doing the Night Mother’s awful, bloody work.

"Let me help you rebuild," Drustan offered, his gold-flecked eyes intense as they held Llovyn’s. "I can help. You know I know people, Llo’. I know a few guys that are real handy with a blade, too… guys who could use some _real_ employment, you know?”

"I am Listener," Llovyn stated, as if he was reminding himself. Drustan nodded encouragingly. "I am the head of the Brotherhood now. Yes. I enlist your help, Red Drustan."

"You formal son of a netch," Drustan laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "Come on. You _know_ I’ve been dying to see the inside of a Sanctuary…”

==

"Ah, Listener. Good, I was hoping you’d show—" Nazir looked up and narrowed his dark eyes, clipping his sentence short. "Who is this?"

"Someone I trust with my life," Llovyn responded, and Drustan raised his hand in a casual hail. "He can help us rebuild."

The Redguards looked each other over, Nazir noting the gleaming blades at Drustan’s hips and the masterwork of his tailored armour, Drustan noting things much less practical.

"Hm. Well, you’re Listener. It’s your call." Nazir shrugged, and went back to his original statement, detailing the Sanctuary’s needs.

Drustan listened as valiantly as he could, but found himself intensely distracted.

"Think he likes me?" he stage-whispered to Llovyn with a grin when Nazir stepped away.

"Shut _up,”_ Llovyn hissed back.

==

"So, Nazir…" Drustan leaned against the doorframe, arms folded, smirking.

"Okay. Before you go _any_ further,” Nazir interrupted him, holding up a hand, “I have my… loyalties set elsewhere.”

Drustan sagged a bit, but cleared his throat and shrugged gamely. “Fair enough. Just thought I’d give it a shot.”

"I suggest," came Nazir’s voice one more time, as Drustan turned to leave, "you take it up with the Listener."

==

"It's _you?!"_ Drustan shouted indignantly, dealing an open-handed blow to the still-healing arrow wound on Llovyn’s back.  
The Dunmer yelped, rounded on him with a bared-teeth hiss.

"What in Sithis’ name was _that_ for?”

"You didn’t tell me! About Nazir! About you! And Nazir!"

His pain-laced anger slowly melted into a devious shit-eating grin. Drustan made a rude gesture in return, which only made Llovyn grin wider.

"You can borrow him for a night, if you like," he offered.

"Glad you finally learnt how to share, at least," Drustan retorted, heading for his bed.


End file.
